Bedtime Fun
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: Danny decides to toy with an asleep one day in bed, and, when the older man wakes up, he finds himself handcuffed to the bed post, with Danny kneeling over him, looking very aroused....just what will happen? Rated M for slaash and sexy content


_**It was one o'clock in the morning, I was bored; that's the only explanation I can give for giving you guys yet another deliciously yummy DannyxVlad story, that's pretty much nothing more than plotless porn. **_

**Disclaimer: seriously, I'm sick of writing these stupid disclaimers! It's pretty obvious that I don't own Danny Phantom, otherwise the show would've been a lot more vulgar, and Danny would likely have been fucked by Vlad in nearly every episode *grins***

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Danny yawned, leaning up on his elbow. Beside him, and practically unconscious, Vlad slept on, his handsome face peaceful. "Mmm…" stretching, he sat up in bed, which he and Vlad shared when he visited, and ran a hand through his tangled hair, shoving the silky locks out of his face. "Geez…how long have I been asleep?" Grumbling, he glanced at the clock on the bedside table, and winced; it was nearly one o'clock in the afternoon. He and Vlad had gone to sleep at midnight, after having a night of rough, wild sex. "And Vlad topped, as usual," he rubbed his lower back, noting the dull ache there.

Vlad always topped. It was growing to be really annoying. Danny was never given a chance to fuck the older man, because Vlad insisted that, because he was younger and less informed, he wouldn't have any idea what to do.

That was a load of crap. Danny knew exactly what to do, considering how many times he'd been fucked in the ass…though the gay magazines he received monthly, courtesy of Sam and her massive wealth, were a big help as well. No, he knew the real reason why Vlad didn't want him to be on top; the billionaire considered him to be the bitch in their relationship, which meant he was the one to get fucked. Not Vlad. And any time he'd bring it up, Vlad would change the subject, or kiss him into submission.

"Stupid idiot," Danny mumbled, but his smile was affectionate as he stared at the older man. "You think he'd be man enough to let me top him, at least once." Sighing, he leaned back against the headboard and gently carded his fingers through Vlad's disarrayed silver hair. The man moaned in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Vlad was actually a heavy sleeper, when he had the chance to get a full night of sleep, that is. He could probably sleep through a ghost attack, if he was tired enough.

Oh. A smile spread over his lips, and pale eyes flashed as Danny suddenly chuckled, giving him companion an evil little grin. Vlad…was a heaver sleeper. Danny knew this, had experienced it. But had never taken advantage of it. "This could be fun," he grinned at the unconscious man, and hastily pulled open the nightstand drawer. Inside, Vlad kept lube, but there were also handcuffs and collars. Things Vlad _loved _to use on him.

Well, he was finally going to return the favor.

Grabbing a pair of cuffs with a long chain and lock attached, Danny gently locked one of the cuffs around Vlad's wrist and lifted his arm, setting it on the pillow above his head. The man didn't move. Grinning mischievously, Danny put the other handcuff on the sleeping Vlad and threaded the chain through the bars of the headboard, locking it.

Still slumbering, Vlad turned his head on the pillow, casting several strands of silver over his face. He looked so peaceful…too bad. Checking the chain, Danny chuckled and admired his handiwork. But, even with his arms trussed above his head, it wasn't enough. For one, he was still dressed. His smile widening, Danny set to work on Vlad's pajama top. It was silk, and was buttoned all the way up, revealing only a small triangle of bare flesh near the top. Danny used to wear pajama tops, but now he stuck to just the pants, since he refused to sleep totally naked. Besides, the less articles of clothing he wore, the better.

His fingers flew over the tiny buttons, undoing them with practiced ease. Vlad mumbled a bit, but otherwise remained silent, unaware that he was being undressed by his lover. "Heheh," Danny pushed the silk apart, admiring his lover's pale, flawless skin, and muscled torso. He ran a finger down the smooth planes, only stopping when he brushed the covers pulled over Vlad's legs, up to his groin. As if that would deter him. But first, he wanted to have some fun.

Throwing a leg over Vlad's waist, he straddled the sleeping man's waist and swept his hands across the full expanse of warm flesh. Vlad let out another moan, but this one sounded deeper. Hungrier. Smirking, Danny rubbed a pale nipple between his fingers, and Vlad cried out in his sleep, a flush beginning to stain his cheeks.

To hear Vlad make such sounds was rare, and never under circumstances like this. Danny loved it.

"Vlad….my poor, innocent, sleeping man." The brunette licked his lips, chuckling. Leaning down, he gently ran his tongue down the bud, drawing circles on the smooth skin. Gasping, Vlad began to arch off the bed, but his restrained hands kept him from moving too far. Not that he really noticed. He was, miraculously, still asleep. It seemed Danny would have to take things up a notch. "Hmm…" a growl rumbling in his throat, he cupped Vlad's cheek, running his thumb across the smooth flesh. Vlad had full lips, and they were still slightly bruised from the night before, as were his own, probably.

"Mmm…" Vlad grumbled, leaning into the touch. "Daniel…"

Ah. Was he finally waking up? Danny grinned at the thought, and kissed the side of Vlad's neck, lapping at the spot before sinking his teeth down. He sucked gently, and, ever so slowly, Vlad's pulse rate increased and his eyes fluttered open. Tensing on the bed, Vlad glanced around and then matched Danny's gaze, his dark eyes widening. "…Daniel? What in the world do you think you're doing," he frowned, his sleepy voice carrying a sharp edge.

"What's it look like," Danny replied, admiring the red mark on Vlad's neck. "I'm pleasuring my boyfriend."

"Really?" Glancing back, Vlad stared at his chained arms. "And just how does my being chained to the bed help matters?"

"It keeps you from stopping me." Pushing up, Danny ran a hand down Vlad's naked chest, his nails bluntly digging into the man's sides. "I'm gonna have my way this time, Vladdie."

Vlad scowled, his eyes flashing knowingly. Shoving himself up, he growled when the handcuffs and chain kept him from going too far. "And what way would that be, Little Badger? Exactly what is it that you want?"

"We've been together for over a year, and you still don't know the answer to that?" Danny clucked his tongue, faking a depressed look. "Geez, some boyfriend you are." Bending down, he dug his fingers into silver hair and jerked Vlad's face up, smirking. "I'm gonna take the upper hand, Vladdie. I'm not bottoming this time; you are." Danny watched the horror fly across his lover's face, and licked Vlad's lips, his smile widening. "What's the matter? Chicken?"

"Never," Vlad snarled, jerking away. "I'm not bottoming, Daniel. That's your job."

"And why's that? Because I'm the youngest?" Pushing the covers away, Danny slid between Vlad's legs and sprawled across his chest, dancing his fingertips over wiry muscles. "Or is it because you think that I'm the bitch?" Kneading his hands into Vlad's sides, he snickered and lightly rubbed his tongue against pale skin. "Well, this bitch is gonna teach you a little lesson, Vladdie. You shouldn't mess with Danny Fenton."

"Wha--Daniel Fenton, release me this instance!" Snarling, Vlad jerked his arms and his eyes flashed a deep bloodred. "You little brat, I'll make you regret this!" Rage flooded his cheeks with a brilliant flush, and familiar black rings appeared around his waist, starting to travel up his waist. But then he howled and began to writhe on the bed, sweat trickling down his cheeks as the rings vanished, a faint electricity crackling around him. "Ahh--what in the world," he gasped, wincing. Shocked, Danny glanced at the handcuffs, and promptly started laughing.

"Ghost proof handcuffs…nice. I forgot about that, I guess." Still shaking with laughter, Danny grinned at the stunned Vlad. "You probably forgot too, didn't you?"

Vlad blushed; he had.

The teen smirked, shaking his head, and gently traced a nail down Vlad's arms, scratching a thin line on the pale flesh. "Well, I guess that works in my favor, huh?"

"Daniel! Release me!"

He pretended to think it over, but then grinned and lightly pecked Vlad's cheek. "No. I'm good. I like you just the way you are." Before Vlad could reply, or rather, argue, Danny captured his lips with his own, thrusting his tongue into the man's mouth. "Mmm…" moaning, he caressed the silken walls, entwining his tongue with Vlad's as the man lazily rubbed it against his. "Vlad."

A bulge began to strain the front of Vlad's pajama bottoms, and he arched off the bed, a slick sheen moistening his face. "Da--Daniel," he groaned, giving Danny a dark look. "Don't tease me--!"

"Why not? You tease me all the time." Danny kissed Vlad's chest, scraping his teeth down the meridian and swiveling his tongue around Vlad's bellybutton, dipping it inside. Vlad yelped, his fingers writhing as he tried to squirm away from the invading touch. But then Danny's hand cupped the bulge in his pants, and he let out a loud moan, pleasure igniting in his eyes. Danny watched his reactions, and pressed his fingers into the silk and rubbing it alongst Vlad's member, feeling it grow against his hand.

"Daniel…I--will not--" Vlad cut off, an aroused hiss destroying his voice. "No--!"

"No what, Vlad? What will you not do," Danny grinned. "Let me fuck you? I don't think you have a choice. You're chained up, can't move or transform; I'd say the only thing you can do is take it like a man, Vladdie. I promise you'll like it." Running his lips back up Vlad's chest, he bit the unmarred flesh of his neck and sucked, making Vlad cry out. "Actually, I think you're gonna love what I do to you." Lifting up, the brunette brought a hand to his mouth and bathed three fingers with his tongue, coating them. Vlad watched him, wide eyed, arousal gleaming in the midnight hued orbs.

"You don't have the guts," he tried to sound stern, but the tremble in his voice ruined any hope of that. "You won't go through with it."

"Sure about that, Vladdie?" Pulling down Vlad's pants, underneath which he was bare, Danny wrapped his un-lubed hand around Vlad and languidly pumped his member, smearing precum across his skin. "It's not like I don't know what to do. You've given me plenty of tutorial." He moved his hand even faster, sliding it up and down the stiff cock. Vlad began to pant, thrusting his hips up. The arousal in his eyes grew darker, turning the irises black, and he wrapped a leg around Danny's waist, trying to pull him close.

"_Daniel_…"

His name was little more than a strangled hiss, but that made it all the better. Danny's cock ached, begging for attention, but he held back and continued to pleasure his lover. Letting Vlad tug him down, Danny thrusted his tongue into the man's mouth and groaned, rubbing his erection against Vlad's. Both males howled at the contact, but Danny reigned in his desire and removed his hand, laying it on Vlad's naked hip. A glare was shot his way, the look in Vlad's eyes turning icy cold, and he angrily bit Danny's lip, drawing beads of scarlet blood.

"You arrogant little brat! You think you can toy with me, Daniel," he growled at him. Danny held up his lubed fingers, smiling.

"Yeah, I do. Call it payback, Vlad." Reaching between the cheeks of Vlad's ass, he pressed a finger to the man's entrance, which was unbearably tight. Grumbling, Danny slipped deeper, stretching the ring of muscle, and Vlad gasped in pain, grimacing. "Sorry. Just relax. It'll get better soon," he murmured, trying to comfort the older man. Vlad glared at him, straining against the chain and cuffs, and his pained expression grew as the teen pushed another finger into him, gently thrusting and scissoring. A jolt of pain chased up his spine, and sweat trickled down his face which Danny gently wiped away. "Relax. It's gonna hurt more if you don't."

"I sho--shouldn't even be--letting you do--do this!" Vlad writhed on the bed, his mouth twisting into a scowl. "You--you're su--supposed to bo--bottom!"

Danny grinned, adding a third finger and thrusting the digits up. They brushed a spot that made Vlad shriek, and his smile turned triumphant. "Guess I found your prostate, Vladdie," he hit the same place again, and the reaction was the same; arousal flashed across Vlad's face, flushing his cheeks a dark red as he let out a rough cry, tears glittering in his eyes.

"Daniel!"

His cock throbbed painfully, and the fingers inside him were tenderly prodding his prostate, nearly making him come. Vlad couldn't help the moans that fell from his lips, just as he was equally obsessed with watching the dominative smirk playing at Danny's lips. It was highly erotic, the combination of all three, but a brief flare of panic set in when Danny pushed down his boxers, freeing his member from its confines. He was impressive, he'd always known that, but it was different, seeing Danny from this angle.

"Hey, Vlad? What was that you said about me not having the guts?" Spreading Vlad's legs, Danny settled between them and touched the tip of his cock to the ring of muscle, gently pressing. Vlad hissed in pain, forgoing any hopes of relaxation.

"You little wretch…you'll pay for this!"

"Please, don't act like you haven't enjoyed everything so far. And, as soon as we get this part over with, you're gonna have a lot more fun," the brunette pushed himself further in, choosing to ignore Vlad's cry of pain. He was a virgin; of course it was going to hurt, and there wasn't much he could do about it. Danny held on to Vlad's shoulders as his cock went deeper into the man, silken walls caressing his throbbing flesh. He knew it was hurting Vlad, but it felt good…entirely too damn good!

"Oww! Daniel, for goodness sakes! Be gentle!"

"You should've relaxed," Danny gasped, feeling blood start to trickle around his cock and run down Vlad's thighs. "Fuck!" He hit Vlad's prostate, and loud screams came from both men.

Vlad bit his lip, wrapping his legs around the younger male's waist. It felt….unbelievably fantastic, having the brunette inside him. The pain was dissipating, and a dark pleasure unfurled in his stomach, growing into a blazing inferno that flooded his veins. "Vl--Vlad? Can I--?"

"Move!"

Slamming himself forward, he pinned the man in one thrust, roughly hitting Vlad's prostate. Howling, Vlad felt a warm mouth close over his into a kiss, and moaned as a tongue invaded his mouth. As they kissed, Danny thrusted in and out of him, his rhythm pounding his cock into the wet walls. It was anything but perfect, considering it was his first time, but Vlad couldn't care less. All he could think about was the pleasure coursing through his blood, like red hot flames, and groaning when a hand reached between his legs and began to pump his enlarged, sticky member.

"Ahh--ahh!" Danny's expression was one of pure ecstasy, and the wild look in his eyes only grew more untamable as he buried his face in Vlad's neck, nicking the flesh with his teeth. "Damn…you're _so tight_!" He growled. "We should've done this before."

Vlad didn't even bother replying; he was too busy moaning, his legs growing tighter around Danny's waist. God, but he wished he could touch the brunette! "Da--Daniel," arching off the bed, he dug his heels into Danny's lower back, hissing when the teen licked his neck in return. "I--" his voice died, replaced with a soundless cry as his prostate was violently jabbed, Danny's cock stilling inside him. The hand on his own member kept pumping, drawing him closer and closer to the brink. Panting, he saw Danny staring down at him with a dark smile on his face.

"You gonna come, Vladdie?" Danny squeezed him, running a fingertip over the head of his cock, and Vlad groaned. He was teetering on the edge, and then Danny gently moved inside him, forcing him over. With a gasp, he felt himself come in Danny's hand, warm cum spilling down his fingers. "Mmm…nice." Kissing Vlad's cheek, Danny gave his hips another couple of thrusts until he too came. Warm fluid warmed Vlad's insides, mixing with the blood he knew was still running down his thighs, a mixture which Danny ran a finger through and brought to his lips. He licked at the pink tinged cum, savoring the salty taste.

"…..Daniel?"

"Yes?" Danny glanced at his lover, smirking. Vlad sneered, but there was a content flash in his eyes.

"Not bad. Obviously a first timer, but not bad regardless."

Of course. Vlad _would _be a critical bastard. "Thanks so much. Glad you thought I was adequate." Sitting up, Danny cringed at the messy stain on his stomach and thighs, and the blood streaks on Vlad's. "Damn. Guess I went a little overboard." He blushed, running a hand through his hair. It was sweaty, making the strands clump together in bunches.

"A little overboard? Daniel, you made me bleed!" Vlad looked pointedly at the blood marring his pale flesh, and Danny gave an uneasy laugh. "However, since I did the same to you the first time we made love, I suppose I should be magnanimous and forgive you." Pushing up as far as his arms would allow-which wasn't much-he licked Danny's chest, savoring the taste of sweat on his tongue. "You're filthy," he murmured, pulling away. "And could you unchain me, please? My arms are killing me."

Danny gave him a suspicious look, but grabbed the key out of the open drawer and undid the cuffs, tossing them aside. As soon as they were off, Vlad sat up and rubbed his wrists, grimacing. "Guess I should apologize for that, huh?"

"Apologize for what? Molesting me in my sleep? Or for chaining me to the bed, like I was your pet, and practically raping me?"

Smiling, Danny shrugged, his blue eyes vivid. "Just returning the favor. And you were never going to let me fuck you otherwise, so this seemed like the best option. Besides, you enjoyed it." Running a finger down Vlad's chest, he brushed his lips over the soft flesh of his cheek. "You can't deny that."

"…no. I suppose I can't." Yawning, Vlad rolled out of bed and strolled into the bathroom, feeling the hungry eyes staring at his naked behind and smirking.

"Nice. You did that on purpose," Danny grumbled, frowning when his naked lover disappeared. Glancing back at his cum splattered thighs, he winced. "Hey? Bring me a wash cloth or something, will you?"

"I have a better idea, Daniel." Stepping into the bathroom doorway, Vlad leaned against the frame, a towel-unfortunately-draped around his hips. Running a hand through his bangs, he shoved them aside and grinned at the stunned look on his lover's face. "Care to join me in a shower? After all, you're just as filthy as I am."

Danny had to restrain himself from bounding out of the bed and tackling the mostly naked Vlad. Even as he calmly stood up, the urge was almost undeniable. "Sure. Can I top again?"

"Depends." As soon as Danny was close enough, Vlad grabbed a handful of his black hair and jerked him forward, rubbing their chests together. Danny winced, but let his head be tilted back, forcing him to stare into dark blue eyes. Eyes that practically had lust written in them. "Do you think you're strong enough to take me on, Daniel?"

Danny glared at him, and the fingers in his hair tightened responsively. Payback was it? Fine. He'd already played Vlad's game once; he could do it again. And he'd won, as the bite marks on Vlad's, and his bloodstained skin, proved.

A smirk unfurled on his lips, and he wrapped an arm around Vlad's waist, his hand splaying out across the man's back. "Maybe not by force…but I'm pretty clever, Vladdie. I think I could do it."

Vlad never had a chance. Turning intangible, Danny twirled out of his grip and went behind him, his hands forming a lock hold on Vlad's arm. Throwing him backwards, Vlad's knees hit the edge of the tub and he went tumbling inside, where hot water sprayed on his skin when Danny turned the knob. "Told you so," he grinned, climbing atop him in the tub. Water splashed around them, soaking their bodies, and Vlad gazed up at the brunette in total surprise, his eyes wide. "You know, I think I like topping." His hands resting on the tub floor, Danny bent down and licked the shell of Vlad's ear, chuckling. "Maybe, if you're lucky, I'll be nice and let you top _me_ again." He saw Vlad's eyes grow wider, though there was a smirk on his lips. "Oh, and in case you had any idea of trying to get out of this…" Danny looked at the doorway, and waved. "You're not the only one who can copy themselves, Vladdie. I've been practicing."

There, in the doorway, was a Danny duplicate, complete with sex mussed hair and ferocious smile. But, he held a pronged looking box in his hand, with a cylindrical handle.

"The…Plasmius--" Vlad choked, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"You really should learn to keep your toys better hidden, Vlad. You never know who's gonna pick them up," the Danny copy murmured, stepping over to the tub. "And don't think I won't use this thing. I seem to recall a time where I fell victim to this."

"Yes, when we were enemies! I never used it like this," Vlad cried, struggling beneath Danny. The teen merely tightened his legs, holding him there. "You little--"

"Hey, I'm just following your example. You're the one who taught me to be cunning and resourceful," both Danny's replied, equal looks of arousal on their faces. And then the copy disappeared, and Danny grabbed the fallen device, holding it above Vlad's chest threateningly. "And now, my loving boyfriend…"

As water began to fill up the tub, Danny touched a finger to Vlad's thigh, a hair's inch from his stiffening member. He smiled, and Vlad saw his eyes flash a brilliant green. "Let's have some fun."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**The ending sucked, in my opinion, but I loved the rest. And Danny finally got to be on top! I bet he was really happy, since he's usually the one getting fucked into the bed/ground/tub/table/counter/seat/couch/etc… by Vlad *grins* Not this time! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed Bedtime Fun, and please leave a review before you go. Even if it's only one word, please give this sad little authoress the pleasure of knowing you enjoyed my fanfic…though I prefer lengthy ones *hints subtly*. **_

_**Sayonara,**_

_**Shizuka**_


End file.
